


電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第三章

by RRRRrq



Series: 得天獨厚 [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 殼花《得天獨厚》第三章

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

李相赫並沒有主動去搜尋韓王浩的消息，特別是在他去到Longzhu戰隊之後。全明星賽的時候陸陸續續從金鍾仁跟蔣范賢那裡聽聞一些，和他預想的差不了多少，他知道LZ歡樂，韓王浩性子活潑，是很快能融入的。

金東河和郭寶成改了好幾次遊戲ID，頗有親近韓王浩的意思，他也沒幾天就找上金光熙家和狗狗一同玩鬧去了，金鍾仁離開宿舍前還被抓著說要給他買紀念品。

因為輸了跟LPL的比賽，大家拿多的一天出去閒晃，說真的美國太大他們也不能閒晃到哪裡去，除了疑似來度蜜月的康贊勇以外，大家最後也只能找個地方吃吃喝喝。

「小沒良心的。」金鍾仁收起手機笑罵了一句。

蔣范賢轉頭看過去，眼神詢問著這位哥哥怎麼突然罵人，罵人就算了還是開心的罵。

「王浩那小子啊，發訊息來說我們打得太菜了。哦？我就問他是不是不想要紀念品了？那小子說什麼，紀念品還是要的，但打得菜是事實。然後就開始說要帶什麼給他，哇臭小子。」

蔣范賢一邊夾食物給大家，聽著聽著就笑出來，李聖京吞下嘴裡的東西，接過蔣范賢又塞來的食物說：「如果是我，我一點也不敢這樣和贊勇哥說話的。」

「感情真的是非常好的呢。」他又說。

金鍾仁和蔣范賢笑著把話接下去：「那給你給你，都給你。」

馬上被拒絕。這種事情要給別人做，這是三星Style。

李相赫彎起嘴角，這幾天相處下來，他也被感染了三星魂。

「沒關係你錢賺得多，幫王浩買吧。」

「「「說什麼啊賺最多的不是你嘛！！！」」」

相赫啊，能者多勞，反正你和王浩感情也不差吧，你買給他吧！嗯？

他搖頭。

以前韓王浩會開玩笑的要他幫他買什麼，李相赫一般不理他，韓王浩嘴上說說，實際上有或沒有他大概都無所謂。他想起有次要出門，韓王浩吵著要他順道幫忙買些什麼，他答應了之後忘記買，回訓練室後才想起來。

他進去韓王浩直播間，韓王浩抬起臉那滿眼期待的樣子他至今忘不了，在得知他什麼也沒帶回來後瞬間垮下臉來，委屈巴巴的。

 

從那以後，韓王浩就再也沒有央求過他什麼。

 

給你給你，都給你。韓王浩的感情，韓王浩的離譜要求，韓王浩的玩笑。

好啊，給我吧。

但韓王浩再也不肯了。

 

李相赫以前覺得很奇妙，裴俊植總是嫌韓王浩麻煩，嫌他不可愛，嫌他令人頭疼，嫌他鬧騰，嫌東嫌西，可是韓王浩緊張的時候又第一個湊上去關心，身體不舒服時也問東問西，採訪的時候也總是用眼神關照著他。

在老Najin時代就認識，可能兩人相處的默契就是這樣互相嫌棄又互相照顧，加上裴俊植本身就是個很細心的人，對親近的弟弟多加照顧很正常，那是他彼時少數能想到的解釋。

想通這件事花了他一段時間。

 

一開始他想，韓王浩長的好，所以被各種優待，他不覺得有什麼意外的。畢竟他自己也對他不錯。

這是個看臉的社會，第一印象決定了很多東西，它決定了你想跟這人深交的程度，它決定了你對這人好奇的程度，它決定了你對這人行事的評價方向。

因為一個人的臉就想更加認識他，這種話沒人會說，聽著就覺得膚淺，但世間得利於好看的人太多，這事情也不是什麼新聞。基於他們未來會是處於一個封閉的社交空間，寥寥幾名戰隊成員，他勢必會更加熟識韓王浩，所以這並不是什麼要緊事。

最重要的是，那時候韓王浩笑了。

就衝著那個笑容，李相赫覺得對他好一點沒什麼。

所以無意識的，他看韓王浩的時候都會笑。

李相赫絕對稱不上是個外向的人，這並不代表他很冷漠，他是個與人相處間很有分際的人，過去隊伍裡有許多哥哥，他不太好跨過某些檻去開那些無聊的玩笑，加上他不是個會撒嬌的人，多數時候他都覺得保持沉默是最好的。

他感受的到別人對他的疼愛，他內心也充滿感謝，但他也沒多好的方式表達了，隊裡的哥哥對他木訥的樣子也挺喜愛的，沒什麼不好。

隨著隊員來去，他的身分也從弟弟成為了哥哥，有些個性也一天一天顯露出來，比方一些無聊的小捉弄，反正大家是同齡或是比他小，都沒什麼顧忌的。其實時間久了，他自然而然會變成今天這樣話多又綜藝的樣子。

只是韓王浩出現的時間太過剛好，剛好的把他的時間又拉短了許多。

只是恰巧。

這並沒有什麼特別的。

 

李相赫不是很記得是什麼場合，裴俊植在跟宋京浩還有金赫奎吵吵鬧鬧，韓王浩在一邊火上澆油，宋京浩呀呀呀的對著裴俊植吼吼叫叫，韓王浩笑得直不起腰，裴俊植笑罵著把話題轉到韓王浩身上，說，你就怪我，那你怎麼不怪王浩啊？

宋京浩很配合的馬上轉頭開口：「呀王浩！」

韓王浩笑咪咪的勾住宋京浩衣服，盯著他看。

「什麼什麼？」

他一臉期待，想看宋京浩會出什麼招。

「……啊，不是。」

宋京浩卻沒能接下去，摸摸鼻子回頭，虛晃了幾下眼神又開始對著裴俊植吼。金赫奎在一旁用著一種沒出息的眼光看宋京浩，不鹹不淡的對被罵得懵逼的裴俊植開口：「哥啊，你挑誰不好偏挑王浩。」

裴俊植不想管煩人的宋京浩，自顧自跟金赫奎說起話，他說：「是我我也捨不得罵王浩啊。」

金赫奎也用很沒出息的眼光看他，但過了一下子卻若有所悟的回頭看打鬧在一起的前上野。

「好像也是。」

李相赫那時候一邊看書一邊想，長得好真的很吃香，隨後便收起書活動身體，腦袋放空什麼也不想。然後他的肩膀就被拍了幾下，韓王浩拿著外套遞給他，指著另一頭說：「那邊在叫人呢，哥不過去嗎？要請他們等一下嗎？」

他愣愣的搖頭，韓王浩偏頭又說，那我先過去了，哥也快過去吧。

他看著韓王浩的背影，看見他路過時跟工作人員鞠躬打招呼，看見他順手將衛生紙遞給許元碩，看見他拿水給古東彬，看見他椅子被姜善久搶走後就默默站在一邊。

大家圍在一起聽什麼人說話，金河那在外邊擠不進去，韓王浩側了一邊的身體，拉拉金河那讓他進來一起聽。

突然李在宛朝他的方向喊：「相赫啊！快點過來啊你在幹嘛啊！」

他這才抬腳朝他們走去，韓王浩問他，哥你沒事的吧？

李相赫搖搖頭，他只是突然覺得自己明白了。

明白為什麼韓王浩會被人捧疼著。

 

他會端著點心盤子給人分點心，他會拿著餅乾給你，他會幫人到水裝水拿水，他會拿飲料給別人，他會分糖果。

韓王浩有次拿著一小盒飲料順手放他桌上，因為坐在隔壁，李相赫很自然地覺得他放錯地方，也順手的把飲料擺回他桌上，韓王浩回來後便問他不喝嗎？他才驚訝的說是給我的嗎？

韓王浩非常理所當然的點頭。李相赫也很理所當然地接過。

還有一次裴俊植在跟韓王浩吵天梯積分的事情，韓王浩打趣的說，謝謝哥你成為我的養分，一邊刺激著他一邊湊到他電腦旁，然後塞給裴俊植一顆小小的糖果。裴俊植說了一聲什麼啊。

韓王浩的視線從頭到尾都沒離開過螢幕。

他的善良就是這樣簡單。

對他來說，對人好是很自然的事情，反正他多一隻手，那他就多拿一罐飲料；反正他盤子多一點空間，那他就多放一點點心；反正他多一點空間，那他就多拿一塊餅乾；反正我多一點時間，我就幫你弄溫飲料；反正我有很多糖果，你在跟我聊天，那我就給你；反正我正好去倒水，你正在講話可能會口渴，那我就幫你倒水。

這些不都是再正常不過的事嗎？

如果有人覺得太擠，那他就讓一點位子；如果有人問話沒聽清楚，那他就再說一次；如果有人想吃這個沒吃到，那他就給那個人。

只要你告訴他，他就會看著你，可能略帶點苦惱的答應。

因為他的世界過於乾淨，他好的太過理所當然，當韓王浩理所當然的任性起來時，所有人都讓著他。

你捨不得讓他知道，這世界的善意都是得來不易。

或許韓王浩沒這麼傻，他或許知道很多不好的事情，可在他生活周遭放眼所及，都是很好的人，那麼韓王浩就對他們也好。

為什麼裴俊植愛嫌他卻又對他好，為什麼宋京浩罵遍世界獨獨對他一句狠話都不敢說，為什麼姜善久說韓王浩什麼都好，為什麼許勝勛說他不是翻譯卻依舊順口糾正他說錯的英文。

 

韓王浩的善良，太乾淨又真誠。

 

讓人捨不得。

 

這樣的人央求人的時候，不是真的要你給他什麼你給不起的東西，他要的只是一份善意，只是一份非常柔軟的妥協。

只要你拒絕一次，或許此生你都再也給不起他要的。

或許他會很錯愕的說，你不用給我的，沒關係，我沒事。

 

或許他再也不肯了。

 

*****

 

20171222

**Author's Note:**

> 關於結局，關於殼花，關於芽花。  
> 本篇在構思時，宋京浩一直都是一個非常主要的腳色，只是目前都看不出來。  
> 原本我一直想，只要是現實向的，我基本是不願意寫芽砲灰的，對我來說沒道理這麼做。很多理由夾在一起，我覺得沒必要寫他們倆。  
> 說真的我是這麼認為的，但凡我的文章裡面出現芽對花有一丁點戀愛成分，我就不太會去思考其他的可能性了。
> 
> 我忘記之前是看到哪句話，他寫：  
> 「宋京浩懟得了全世界，但就捨不得嗆韓王浩半句。」  
> 韓王浩肯定曾經在某一刻非常非常大力的敲擊過宋京浩的心，才讓他這樣義無反顧的喜愛他。他肯定觸及了宋京浩內心某個很不為人知的地方，才讓他那種人做出天差地別的對待。  
> 這讓我想到一句話。  
> 「我顛倒整個世界，只為了擺正你的倒影。」
> 
> 本來得天獨厚我是真的很不想寫芽花，更不想三角，以我的能力大概只能寫出一堆狗血的爛東西，就別傷人眼睛了。  
> 加上我太過喜歡ROX，要我讓他們任何一個人難受我都做不到。  
> 所以得天獨厚還是得看現實中他們怎麼活，我心中也會有自己的判斷標準。即使最後沒有殼花而是芽花，那李相赫也不會太慘(因為我覺得他不是那種個性，而且他很好所以我不會這麼無聊去虐他)；或者沒有殼花也沒有芽花，那他們全體也都還是會過得很好。  
> 不管誰是BE誰是HE，我都會給出自己認為最好的理由。  
> 反正他們都會好好的，因為他們都非常堅強。
> 
> 我不寫芽花的另一個理由可能是寫出來的多半都挺幸福的吧，這跟我一般寫文的風格差太多。前科累累的我，基本是以虐為基調的(雖然我自己不承認  
> 嗯，以我過往經驗跟朋友的回應，10篇裡面有8篇是BE，雖然在我眼中就只是很普通的true ending，但還是跟有興趣知道的大家說個。  
> 不寫甜文是因為我寫不出來，不喜歡寫刀但是一直被說都是刀，我只覺得我寫的都是現實的縮影。可能現實就都是刀吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 無論如何，這篇文章最主要是在細細闡述那些細微流動的情感，如果能讓你們有所感受那是再好不過的了。(鞠躬


End file.
